Old Stories, New Life
by Timinoudamou
Summary: When Snake Eyes is reunited with someone from his past, how will he react, wil he accept her as she is, or will he walk away.
1. Chapter 1

She was eight when her mother passed away. Her father, an important man in the japaneese foreign comunity sent her away to a special school. She was alone, frigtened, a stranger in aplace where tey didnt even speak her language. When she met him, she had been crying, hed help her, told her it would be ok , and she believed him. He was older by 6 years, and a trainer at the school . The next day, when in training, she slipped while dodging one of his hits, He promised her hed never hurt her again. And she believed him. When she was 12, they had become inseperable. Hed told her he loved her, and again, she had believed him. It had been a sweet love, young loves usualy are. At 16, tragedy had struck. She had needed to leave. Had promissed him she would be back soon... and he had believed her. But she had never come back, never written, never called. And the young man of 22 was left heart broken, wondering what had happened for his love to lie to him so cruelly.

Julie was on a plane. She was ahead of her team by 30 hours. She been on exercise in Iran when she had received te papers. INstead of waiting, shed made aragements to leave imediatly. She knew shed be welcome even if she was early. Her plane descended slowly over the desert. It seemed cold and lifeless, with no moon shining this night. WHen finally she walked off the plane the cold desert wnd hit her and she shivered. It had been 12 years. and she would finally see him again. It had all happened by chance really... her meeting an old friend in Moscow 6 years ago. Getting news of her old life, her old love. Keeping contact after that had been a pleasure, seing him as often as possible, considering both theyr jobs. and now, Hed managed to get her here... to train with the best of the best. and to see him again. The one shed walked away from , so many years ago.

Julie heard a whisle, Saw a man walk up to her, Tommy. She hugged him hard, he kissed her forehead, as usual, and behind him, a man stood, a few paces away, unmoving. Frozen in place.

Tommy made a sign for the otehr to come closer.

" Come on Snake, i got a suprise for you ".

Julie's heart jumped in her chest. It was him. He wore a mask and a visor, all dressed in black. She had kept the image of the 22 year old young man. But here in front of her stood a 34 year old man. Taller, wider in the chest and the shoulder and much stronger looking. She saw him take a few more paces forward, cock his head to the side. Then, without a warning, he came at her, swept her in his arms and held her so tigh she though she would break.

He felt strong around her. She nussled her faced in the small of his neck and breathed him in. How she had missed him.

The embrace lasted a while. Tommy had taken her bags and was waiting patiently. Finally he said

" ill take your bags to my quarters, ill take the couch... that ok ? "

Snake eyes's head shot up, he made a few hand signals and Tommy looked at Julie.

" He says hell take the couch, he want to catch up, says hed really like you to stay in his room tonight "

Julie didnt have tp think about it long, Snake had crossed over to Tommy and had taken the bags away from him.

Julie, not sure what to think, had simply followed him out into the coridor.

He opened the door and dropped the bags on the floor, motioned to Julie to enter, then closed the door behind her and hugged her again. SHe felt his hands caressing her hair, his hearbeat was fast, so was hers. And sudenlly, she wondered what she was doing here. After 12 years. How could she just show up like that ... was it rigt?

Julie slowly, gently pushed him away, Snake eyes didnt want to let go, but after kissing her forehead he finally reliquished.

" im sorry , She said to him, Im sorry i left, im sorry i never contacted you ... im sorry im here... i shouldnt be here.. "

She went for the door, but as she reached for the handle a strong hand grabbed her and twisted her around; his arms came around her and his lips came down on hers and he kissed her, so sweet, so passionate, just how she remembered it. All theese years ago.

SHe had to hold onto him so she wouldnt fall down. Her breath caught in her lungs. Her head spun, and slowly he lowered her on the couch. They stayed there for a while, no saying anything, just holding each other. She was crying. Hes was there for her. Like hed always been. His mask hid his face but Julie was sure he was looking at her with the same looked he had always had for her. That of a tender never judging lover."

Finally she fell asleep in his arms. He lifted her to his bed and lovingly lay her down. Then he headed for the shower. It had been along day and he needed to think.

Afer 12 years, she was back in his life. Did she know about the accident, did she know about he scars. All his scars, not just the visible ones. He shook his head, looked in the mirror and sighted. The he undressed and jumped in the shower. It had been a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Julie woke up slowly, the bed was warm, the sheets smelled clean and fresh and she had slept so well she simply didnt want to get up. When she opened her eyes it was dark in the room. Snake eyes lay on a mat on the floor a few feet away from the bed. Hes was sleeping, his mask was off and he was facing her. She could see from here the deep scaring on his cheeks, the line that was drawn from his left eyebrow all the way down to his chin. She had expeced worst, when Tommy had told her about the accident. She was glad to see she could still regocgnise the features of the man sleeping in front of her.

Slowly and quietly she tried to get up. But the master ninja hears all and he stired on his mat, sat up and flashed her a beautifull grin. He signed a good morning to her, and she replied in kind. He seemed suprised, but happy that she understood him. Slowly he got up and joined Julie on the bed. Put his arm around her and held her tight one more time. Julie had to admit, she loved that. She had missed him so much, this was a welcome change from her usual life. Snake eyes turned his face towards her and kissed her gently, he still had the same smell she remembered, the same soft touch. SHe looked in his eyes , those deep blue eyes and found what shed been missing for so long. Her hand came up to his face and traced the long line dividing his face. He turned away, not wanting her to look to closely at his scars. Julie gently pulled his face towards hers. " this, she said, could never change how i feel aout you. All i see is the face of the man i love, his eyes, his laugth lines. Thas all you Snake" And she kissed him. He let her. letting himself melt in her touch. Enjoying the feeling of her hands on his face. Her lips on his. " I love you " he mouthed silently. Julie wasnt sure how to answer, shed been in love with this man for over 20 years. Hed been her first love, her first lover, and the only man shed ever truly loved.

"youre the only man ive ever loved" she replied softly. "liar" he answered silently. SOftly he pushed her down on the matress, laying himself on top of her, feeling her small body underneath his bulging muscles. He kissed her hard, passionatly and slowly worked his way to getting her bare. Julie didnt fight it, shed been hoping for this kind of reunion. Wishing hed take her back easilly. Never thinking hed still love her. Never thinking hed still want to be with her.

They spent most of the day in bed. Getting to know each other all over again. Apreciating each others company. For dinner, Snake eyes ordered in, and for the rest of the evening they sat in the living room telling each other about their lives. Catching up on important events. talking about the past together, and maybe, hoping for a future together. That night she spent in Snake eyes arms. In the morning, when she woke up he was already gone. Hed told her about an early meeting. And she knew her team was coming early as well...


	3. Chapter 3

After a quick shower she headed to the main area and awaited her team members. The Heli landed at 0600 sharp. An the contingent of Soldiers it help jumped out one by one. Steve, Mike, Gerard, Hendrick,Samuel, Yan and Emerick. All men shed trained for the past 6 years, some of which shed slept with on occasion, but all trustworthy men. She ran to join them, getting odd looks and questioning glances. But none of them would openly question their team leader. hey walked over to where a man dressed and decorated stood and she presented her unit.

" Maverick and unit 6a reporting for training SIR!"

The man looked her up and down.

" at ease Maverick"

Julie settled in a more realxed position.

" I see here that your unit is not ranked, WHy is that soldier?"

Julie gave him a sly look.

" thats cause were not soldiers sir, were information technicians."

The general looked squarely at Maverick... " what exactly do you mean Mam?"

Julie smirked.

" were spies SIR"

The general seemed interested.

"spies"

"yes sir, we work for the highest bidder, and right now sir, thats your organisation"

General Hawke lookes at the small group of intell specialists. All of them looked like hard men .

" and what if you get a better offer ... Mam?"

Julie looked at the general, behind him stood a black figure she knew well,

" well general, sometimes a girls priorities change. Were the best in the business sir, and were yours. "

With that Julie saluted the general.

General Hawke saluted her back, turned around and gave orders for the small group to be taken to their quarters, training would start after breakfast. 0830.

"You he said, pointing to Maverick, Come with me "

Julie followed the general, noticing that others, including snake eyes, were following as well. She felt a bit ou of her element. Usually she had the upper hand, but here she cold distinctly feel the tide was not on her side.

The Genera sat behind his desk, motionned for Julie to tkae a seat while the others that had followed stood against the back wall, behind her.

"So, MAverick, Why ewould the President send me a group of Mercs... Whats going on ?"

Jlie was uncomfortable, she didnt usuall go through ths conversation, Her brothers did, She usually showed p once the contracts were signed sealed and delivered. But htis was her project, her Baby and now, her unit.

" Well General, 6a specialises in physycal data transfer, recovery and destruction. Which means, we goand get what you need. We dont just sit in a van andpunch in codes." Julie heard a mumbling in the background.

"we are special ops trained, the best in the business, and were prepard to do WHATEVER it takes to get te job done."

"But youre mercenaries?" She heard someone ask from behind her.

Juli turned and ooked at the man before answering, he wa tall, blnd, crew cut wit deep ble eyes.

"Sir, arent we all ?"

"doesnt that bother you ?" He answered.

"not at all, i do the same job you do.. buti get paid 10 time as much... it doent bother me one bit."

Snake eyes stared at her... "what about honnor" he signed.

Julies heart sank. Shed dissapointed im, she knew she would.

" Sometimes honnor has nothing to do with it ... Sir."

He shook his head, he wast looking at her anymore. And she knew she would have to explain.

"it all comes down to this, we can work for you, we can get what yo need when you need it from wherever it is. Were the bst at what we do. General you have our credentials, i know you spoke to the President, and i know for a fact you have final say. SHe handed him a sealed manilla enveloppe. Heres our demands. Quite basic really. Now we know what your weekly budget is and so ewre not expecting to negociate ... much. As for my men. once tis is sign they revert to you. And become, just another soldier. We do expect o be quartered close to each other. and we demand each our own rooms, excep for Sam and Hends, they want to bunk together... Im done here General, s if you could have one of your fine folks here see me to my rooms that would simply rock."

Julie got up and walked to the door, 3 men stood there unmoving, one of which a tall big black man, the other was the blond whod spoken earlier and the third was Snake eyes. She waited for them to move out of the way. Finall they did, and Snake eyes was the one to motion hed walk her to her quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

She walked in silence, not quite knowing what to say. when they reached her room she turned and loked at him.

"you should have told me " he signed. she knew he was hurt, trying to deal with the blow. She wasnt a scared little girl anymore, she as a merc team leader.

" im sorry, but" Snake eyes intrupted her.

" youre sorry a lot theese days ." he turned around to leave, Juli grabbed his arm, imediatly he spun around and withouta thought pinned her against the door.

"Snake, lets talk about this... theres a lot ihavent told you... please" She begged.

He let her go, signed "ok " andwalked in the room.

He had never hurt her, would never think of hurting her, but when shed grabbed him, his anger had come out and hed pinned her, hard. Julie was rubbig her arm whe hed grabbed her. sed have a bruise in the morning.

Snake eyes sat on the sofa wihout waiting for an invite. Julie wasnt sure what to tell him, or how to tell him.

"snake, im sorry i didnt tell you ... i just thoug, maybe ... I am not my job! damned it! ... "

" sure im a spy and i sell intell... i risk my life everyday to get what i need to do my job. Thats no differnt than you . Is it?"

"u do it for monney" was all he answered.

" youre making me feel like a whore" Julie was hurt, she wanted to cry, how could HE be judging her... hed never judged her before... hed always loved her, no matter what.

" if the shoe fitts" was all he signed... then he stopped... shook his head... got up...walked to the door.

Julie was crying. in all the years she had though of contacting him this is what had stopped her. the knowledge that his honnor could no accept her being a mercenary.

His hand reached for the door, "youre not he same person i knew then " he signed. " i dont know you anymore."

" you lied to me 12 years ago and youre lying to me now" he added. " what hapened to you ? " Snake eyes tuned and loked at her. His mask hid his face but Julie knew the look he was giving her.

" you happened to me Snakes" she answered bitterly.

" i chose not to come back to you 12 years ago... i chose to stay away."

Julie knew those words would sting, she knew she was hurting him, but she had to... hed hurt her so badly... it was the only thing she knew how to do, hit back.

"Why?" he could see his hands shaking, eitherfrom anger, or hurt she didnt know.

Julie walked over him, reached for his mask and slowly pulled it off... He idnt try to stop her. He just stood there... The look in his eyes was pure ice.

Julie took a deep breath.

She had to stop this. She was destroying what theyd had together. She had to try and save what was left.

" i couldnt face you. I was so scared to see the dissapointed look in your eyes. I dint come back because i didnt want to see you getting hurt."

He stared at her, not understanding what she meant. The anger had left his eyes, replaced by a soft look of utter confusion.

" Wheni left, after my brother died, i was planning to come back. I already had my plane ticket, my bags were never unpacked, i was waiting to come back to you." Julie breathed in again.

"about a week after i got there... i " Julie had never told anyone,only her father had know the hole story. And he was long dead. "I found out i was pregnant."

The look of shock onSnakes face was almost funny. He had a blank stare for a few secconds, then it sunk in .

"you were pregnant... my child? our child? but.. i.." he never finished. Julie burst in tears. It had een 12 years and still the pain was unreceeding.

"my dad made me take care of it... he forced me to have an abbortion... i coldnt stop him.. i coudnt save ou child... i should have fought for i..."

JUlie was a mess... Snake eyes grabbed her, pulled her against him, help her tight. He couldnt believe it... he would have been a father. He would have married her.. his life would have been so different... Julies guilt was overwhelming. Finally she calmed down. and Snake led her to the couch. SHe sat down, tired form the crying, exhusted from keeping a secret like that for so long.

" afer the proceedure, she continued, hicupping, There was an ... issue... i had internal bleding and i was loosing a lot of blood. They had to operate. I had to have a hysterectomy..."

The words sunk in... Snake could remember talking about having a familly wih Her when they were young, he could remember thinking about all those littlesones running around... calling him dad... he understood now why Julie had chosen no to come bak to him... but it hurt tat she had not believed him strong eougth to be there for her during that time.

" i cant have kids" She finally said... " i cant have kids, and you wanted kids so badly... i couldnt do that to you .. take that away from you"

He was still holding her.. tightly.

"its ok" he signed, even thoug he knew it wasnt, not really..

"im here love.. ill always be here... no matter what.."

He meant it... granted hed been hurt and mad and pissed at her earlier.. but that didnt change what she was to him, how he felt about her. She was his Julie, and she would always be HIS. No matter what came between them.

Julie stopped crying, shelooked up at him, all those scars. But she had scars too, you just didnt see them from the outside.

" i meant it youknow... what i said last night" she whispered." i never loved a another man..."

And he believed her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 3 weeks, Unit 6a had been disbanded and introduced into G.I joe, Julie, AKA Maverick, was training Joe techs to learn new technology 6A had brought in.

Life was finally looking somewhat normal, she had her on quarters, a place she called home, slept in the same bed everynight... usually Snake eyes's, and ate 3 square meals a day. the last time she remembered having such a sheduled life shd been i her last year of college. Before joning her brother's Merc company.

Snake eyes had been out on a mission for 2 days now, with 5 more days to go, Her shift started at 2100and she knew shed be monitoring the team till at least 6 am... maybe more if something went wrong... hopefully it wouldnt. She loved the monitoring station, mostly cause she coud keep an eye on her man. And se knew he liked it too cause he cold hear her voice and know she was fine even thoug he was thousands of miles away.

It had takn her a few more days to tell Snake eyes everything he needed to know, including the relationship shed had with Tommy. that had been one of the hardest hings shed ever had to do. Snake hadnt spoken for awhile... not that he usually talked a lot... it had taken him about 1 week to finally come back to her and let her know that even that would never change how he felt for her. She had been so scared hed just walk away. He had uderstood that for her the five years shed spend on and off with Tommy had simply been companionship, friendship with benefits.. nothing more.. But for Tommy, Snake yes knew it had been something completly different.

Julie knew they had fougth, she had heard th stories going around the pitt, but no one knew why. Snake eyes and Julie had taken every precautions nessesery for no one to know about their relationship. Only the General knew of their connection, and only what was written in their files: That Snake eyes had Been Mavericks Sensei at one time, many years ago.

That night it was quiet in the ops room at the pitt, Alpha team was out, a simple recovery mission, nothing to dangerous. Maverick was on monitoring, chatting a bit with Scarlett anf jking around with Duke, the tall blond had finally accepted to have a Merc on his team, and, after a few pranks and jokes had welcomed her as a full member of his team. Once in a while Maverick woud receive tells on her screen, short pms aimed at letting her know Snake eyes hadn apreciated the last joke, or that he missed her. This seperation had been more than anoying for him since he knew that StomShadow, Tommy was on leave and staying at the pitt for the week. Granted, the dark ninja trusted his Lover implicitly.. it was his sword brother he had issues with .

" you know, he typed, Im off next week and i think so are you ... we could figure something out ... " The tell was suprising, Julie was sure Snake eyes was going off to his cabin, Scarlett had mentioned he went there when on leave, he seemed to need the peace and quiet. Julie had been ready to le him go and simply take her week and go tothe beach.. or go visit her brothers.

"what do yu have in mind?" she answered... " yuore not thinking about Paris or Rome are you " she teased.

"nah, i was thinking more.. you me... time alone... i dont care where "

SHe though about it. ...

"why dont wego home then ... Japan?"

The answer took longer then she expected.

"sure, why not"

The rest of the night was quiet, at the end of her shift she sent him a tell... " Good night my love... i miss you "

The next day the ops room was all a flutter, Alpha team had gone dark at 0700 that mornin, the last message the op room had gotten was short. "target changed, going dark. next mess at 1400"

It was now 1357 and everyone in the room was holding their breath.

Maverick hadnt ben allerted through regular channels, It was Tommy whod come to let her know...

At 1406 General Hawk had paged her

Shed rushed to the op room

As she walked in the room the General turned towards her.

" Maverick, alpha team needs a specialty tech on the ground. They found something, Breaker cant seem to make heads or tales of it, so they though of you ... which one of your men is best suited for this sort of job ? we need someone fast. Who can understand code and hack like no bodys business...

" Alpha fuond a cache, full of experiment data, and a building full of labs. theyneed someone to g through the data and transfer everythnig relevant."

Julie though about it ...

" il go General"

He looked at her,

"you sure soldier?"

Julie noded

"prepare the plane, ill get my kit."

The General simply noded " well let you know, keep your earplug in ."

Julie pointed to SAmuel. " i want you to monitor ... let me know what happens as it happens.."

Sam huged her, nodded his head and sat down at his station.

Julie ran out the room

Her kit was all prpared when she got to her quarters, Hendrck had prepared it whne hed heard she was on her way. H looked at her, concerned,.

"ill be ok " was all she said. and she ran off towards the tarmak.

The plane ride wasnt very long, no more then 2 hours, bt in that time a lot could happen, and a lot did. Maverik stayed connected to he direct line btween Alpha and the pitt, she heard everything, Alpha team had been found, the decision had been made to transfer the data and hen destroy the building.

The plane landed about 2 miles from the compound, no very big, composd of about 4 buildings, they stood at the top edge o a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Maverick jumped on her Bike, She could hear the gunfire in her ear and knew the jos were in trouble, she needed to get there fast. She gunned her bike and sped off, it was dawn and the sky was a beautifll pink. Julie didnt notice, all she kept thinking about was the heavy grunt shed hear and the words that followed:

"General, this is Scarlett we cant stay here, 2 pople are down , i repeat 2 people are down request backup."

" backup on its way, stay where you are"

Maverick was sweating, 2 people down...who ? How ?

She entered the compond and heard he gun fire, Maverick grbbed the gun she had stashed in her boot, clicked her inercom... " Alpha , this is backup, i need pinpoint, where are you"

She waite a few secconds, " This is Duke, ewre in the 2nd building, withtt he tower. Awaiting info"

Maverick loked over the building, and decided the bes aproach wa the diret aproach.

She guned her bike, rode it right through one of the widows, jumped off he bike as it crashed and landed at Dukes feet. Scarlett was shootng at something infront of her, Breaker was on the flor bleeding from a bad cut and Snake eyes was no where to be found.

"Wheres the data ? " She asked Duke..

He pointed a door in the floor, down there...

Julie took out a package from her bag... tore the plastic wrapping from it and set the timmer...

" you have 4 minues, get everyone out make sure the bad guys know about the bomb."

Duke looked at her, astonished...

" What.. youre gonna blow it up... bt the data"

" ill take care ofthat she cutin... you take the joes and get out!.."

He moved, she ran down the stairs.

There she foun Snake eyes trying to work the computers, he was god but seemed to be frustrated...

" Go, they need you ... get em out.. ill take care of this..."

Snake eyes looked up ... he noded, put his hand on her shoulder and left.

Julie sat down... she had less then 4 minutes to do this...

SHe needed to recover he usefull data, then figure out the network, decode it nd try to send an undetectable virus ... she had morethen enougth time ...

As Maverick worked her magic, she could hear the joes running ou of the compound, the gunshots had stopped... and then, she felt it before she heard it.. a terrible pain in her left shoulder, She had been shot. But before she could even register the pain, shed already taken the shooter down... she had been well trained.

Maverick managed to find the root of the network, place a virus, changed some important base codes from he main server and ran upstair.

The building had been cleared, there was 1minute rmaining on the timer, and she could see from the windows that the buiding was heavilly surounded... what se didnt see was anything lef of the joe team... they had managed toget out.

She saw a staircase heading up... " SAmuel, ... this is Maverick i need to kow the exact heigt of the tower in the western building, added to the height of the cliff... i also need the exact depth of the water below and he exact angle at which i must hit the water... you have 45secconds"

The line ad gone silent ... " repeat please,"

Julie didnt have time...

"you fucking heard me... get me the info"

SHe ran up the stairs, 3 by three... no stoping to breath...as she reached the roof she could see the ocean underneath her...

"maverick... yor height is 319 meters the depth is 56 meters and you need to hit the water at an angle of -35 degrees... do you read ? "

"yeppers"

and she ran off the roof... swan dove and hit the water.

She was thankfull she had thoug of swallowing the usb key before jumping. As she entered the water the temperaure chage hit her like a brick. She undressed quickly, getting rid of the heavy jacket an boots, she stripped dow to her bra and panties... easier to swim. her com had fallen ut of her ear and she had no way to comunicate.. she as officially dark. Nothin new... thats how se usually worked.

Julie swam up the coast a bit, hoping she wouldnt fall on Cobra men on her way up the beach... She swam about 2 hour, untll finally she couldnt swim anymore. She reached the beach and laid down on her back... the wind was cold and made her shiver.

If she wanted to reach the plane hed have to double back a few miles...

After catching her breath Julie stoodup and started walking in the direction she knew the plane woud be. Few minutes later she reached a road and there, waiting for her, was a plain black unmarked van.

Th doors opened and Scarlet jumped out with a banket, came around her and wrapped her in it ...

" we didnt htink wed see you again" said the beauifullred head.

Julie asked her to give her a seccond...walked away a few steps and threw up...

"must be the nerves" She heard breaker say...

Then she bend down an picked up the usb key...

"nop, just a usb key" answered Duke.

Julie was exhausted, she laid down in the van, and sh heard Duke whisper " well he said,, now we kow why they call her MAverick"

the joes laugthed.

Julie just waned to sleep..

When the van reached the airport no one bothered waking Maverick up. When she next opened her eyes she was in the med wing. With 2 tubes up her arm. She pulled them out and stood up... she was wobbly.

"hey there missy... were not done with you yet"

She didnt bother to answer the Dr, simply started getting herself dressed... she turned around to pick up her boots and found herself face to face with Snake eyes... his mask was off he was shirtless and he had a heavy bandage on his left arm. Hed been hurt it seemed.

"Maverick, we need your signature if youre just going to walk out of here"

She turned to face the med, took the pen handed to her and signed her name.

The she looked up at Snake eyes.. he was still there... looking down at her.. with that look he always had when he was looking at her.

He slowly wraped his arms around her and bent down to lay a kiss on her forehead .

"that was a stupid move"

he signed, wearing a smirk on his face.

"yeah it was, wasnt it" Julie answered... "Bu it had to be done, and i hope we got everything we needed it would suck to have to go throug that again"

Snake laugthed silently.

put his shirt on, his masked and they both walked out of the med wing together.

She walked intoo the ops room, tired and sore, her left arm was bandaged and she was wearing it in a brace. Her arms hurt because of the long swim.

As she walked in everyne stopped what they were doing looked up ad stared at her... you could cut through the silence with a knife. Julie sat down at her station, and started her regular routine. Genera Hawke finally came to see her. Julie stood up, as fast as she could considering the pain in her legs.. and saluted.

"at ease Soldier"

He said as he looked at her.

"you gave us quite a scare yesterday Maverick... do you walways work like that on missions."

Julie bushed, shed would have ever though anyone here would be worried about her... she ad only done her job.

"good job out there,Maverick.. but next time.. keep the cliff diving to a minimum."

Julie heard some people laugth, saw more smiles around her, The general patted her shoulder and left.


End file.
